A Day in the Life
by spitzbergen
Summary: Simple one-shot about Robin, Starfire, and an issue that comes up while at the mall.


"Well friend Robin? Which one should I purchase?"

Robin looked up from the ground to see Starfire with two different tops. They had spent the past 7 hours at the mall, and he was fried. Store after store after store, Starfire felt the need to examine every single place in the complex while dragging him with her. Even when he got them some food at the food court, she was still browsing the multicolored shirts, pants, shoes, and hats. Robin never really cared for shopping, but seeing Starfire happy all day still warmed him up. But he was still tired, mainly from all the money being spent. It wouldn't be an issue, but it still lingered in his mind.

"Uhh… I like the green one, but the purple looks nice too."

That's been most of today; She asks for an opinion, he responds passively…

"Oh, the green shirt does look very good, and would match my eyes. Yet the purple shirt is like my uniform… Oh, this is much of the predicament..."

...she evaluates and is unsure…

"...why not just get both?"

...he gives in…

"Oh thank you friend Robin! They shall both be bought then!"

...and she accepts without batting an eye. In every store. Maybe next time he'll take her to a thrift shop, it certainly wouldn't be as expensive to have 10 bags of clothing. He sighs as he stands up and stretches his arms out. She's already approaching the line for checkout, letting him carry the bags as if he were trying to take all the groceries in to the tower in one trip. He catches up to her as she giggles at the sight of him.

"You look like the _torfka_ tree, dear Robin! Would you like the help?"

"No thanks, Star. I'll be fine"

He would be. Besides, this was a day for her to unwind, not him. She had done quite a lot recently. They had dealt with criminals every night for the past two weeks, and half of those nights were filled with Starfire kicking bad guy butt. In fact, they all felt like they've done great recently, so Robin, being the leader, told them all to take today off and relax. Beast Boy and Cyborg were probably heated up in a video game, playing first to 100 wins or something insane as that. Raven was probably in her room, reading one of her many books, deep in some brand new art of magic. Starfire, obviously, wanted to go to have a shopping trip, and since Robin didn't have much else to do nor people to be with, he joined her. This was their first trip to the mall like this, just them two. Even with Raven's warnings of "watch how much she buys," and "don't let her get Starbucks," he had a good time. Well, a better time than if he had stayed at the tower and just checked police reports all day. He looked at her as she looked around the bright store, taking in the rainbow of colors, and smiled. Even if he was tired, he had… fun. Like a normal teenager.

"Next."

The two walked up to the counter to see a young woman who was probably more tired than Robin was.

"Just these two shirts." Robin said, understanding the lady's fatigue. Starfire was looking at a candy display and read some of the flavors of gum on it. "Mint, spearmint, berry, blue ra- Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin responded, handing over his credit card to the lady behind the counter.

"How can a raspberry be blue? Are they not red?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"They call it blue so they can sell a blue candy, it's odd but I suppose it's a good business decision, since it's still a thing." Robin answered, looking at the gum. He picked up a basic mint pack and gave it to the lady. "I'll get this too."

She added it to the checkout list and swiped his card, had something beep at her, swiped it again, and was met with another beep and a quizzical look from Robin, who had an eyebrow up.

"Umm, it says insufficient funds on the screen, sir."

Robin felt his heart drop. Hearing that scared him. He looked at the bags hanging off his arm, to Starfire, back to the lady. In a moment of fright, anger, confusion, and sadness, he only responded with: "Nevermind." She put the gum back, the shirts already in a bag for them. "Do you want these too?"

He nodded, let Starfire take it, and walked away, never so confused in his life. He knew he still had money, but they were in a separate savings account. His mentor taught him to always have a savings account, and have only a bit of money on your card to limit your spending. But… how? How did they spend enough money to run it dry like that? They spent a lot, but not THAT much. There was no way that they had blown the monthly spending of the titans like that in one day. Maybe someone else bought something exp- Beast Boy! It must have been him! He's talked about that new Super Monkey game and its super rare collector's edition with life-sized statue! He must've! Unless… Cyborg and his T-car! It could be either! Or maybe...

"Robin? Is there something wrong?" He turned to look at her worried gesture. He was red in the face with anger. Seeing her worry brought him back to reality as he took a deep breath.

"Sorry Star, but we've got to leave now. I'm worried what Beast Boy and Cy might be up to without us there." He said, somewhat hiding the truth.

Starfire nodded and smiled. "That is ok, friend Robin. We did much of the shopping today, and I am grateful for you to join me!"

Robin smiled, forgetting about what he was thinking about for a second. "C'mon, it's getting late." They walked to Robin's motorcycle, neatly stuffed the secret compartments with clothes, and hopped on. As he fitted on his helmet, he looked at Starfire, putting it away.

"Star?" He was not one to break the law, but she only smiled at him. "If you do not mind, I would like to ride without the helmet." Robin figured that she is an alien, so the laws don't apply in the same way. Also, she can fly, so who's to say she has to wear a helmet. He shrugged and smirked playfully. "Go ahead." Her face lit up, warming him up as he turned the engine on.

It was only a 10 minute drive back to the tower, but it was one of the best in all of Jump. The whole road was right on the sea, with the sun sitting right on top of it. Bright colors of orange and pink dotted the sky. The air was warm. The sun reflected across the water. It was like a painting, using the whole city as a canvas.

"Wow…" Robin muttered to himself. He could never get used to the awe-inspiring scenes the city could give. The city he protected. His home. He sped up as he approached the bridge to the tower.

"It is beautiful!" Starfire yelled over the wind, laughing as her hair flowed behind her. If they could both have their way, this moment could have lasted forever. They reached the tower, somewhat let down, yet fulfilled. As Robin parked inside, he realized why they left in the first place; someone had used all their spending money.

"I'm gonna check on the others, you should take your clothes up Star." Robin called back as he raced up the stairs to their common room. His mind raced about what he wanted to say to the culprit. He opened the door and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch, deep into a video game. He composed himself as he approached them from behind.

"DUDE! How'd you do that!?" Beast Boy was in shock to the latest development on the screen.

"Easy. Like this." Cyborg did the same combination of moves that surprised Beast Boy again, smirking larger after every animation. Beast Boy's mouth hung open as he lost, just like that.

"No fair…" Beast boy slumped in his side of the couch as Cyborg did a victory pose, both in game and in real life.

"Sooo… it's 462-399… you still wanna try 'n' beat me?" Cyborg looked to Beast Boy, fuming in his seat.

"I think I'm done for now…" He said, standing up and cracking his back.

"Perfect, so maybe one of you could explain why there's no money in the account anymore." They're both startled as they turn to see Robin with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Woah woah woah! Talk about accusations!" Beast Boy yelled, backing up.

"Yeah man, we've been here all day on the GameStation! I did some cookin', he did some sleepin' in, and that's it!" Cyborg said, defending himself and Beast Boy.

"I'm not buying it." Robin remained steadfast. "One of you had to buy something pricey, because there was a lot of money in the account when I checked last night, and Star and I spent only a fraction of it today."

"What makes you say it was us though?" Cyborg stood up and confronted Robin.

"I know Beast Boy wanted that collector's edition and you wanted a bunch of stuff for your car, and without me here, you could easily have bought them." Robin argued, starting to raise his voice.

"Friends! What is the happening?" Starfire had come in, unsure of what was going on between Cyborg and Robin.

"He's claimin' that BB and I here bought a bunch of stuff without him knowin'!" Cyborg replied with the same intensity as Robin.

"Ok, let's check the card history then!" Robin responded angrily. He hopped over the couch and used the console to bring up the finances. "70 transactions today?" He gasped as the other Titans stared at the screen. He scrolled past tons of receipts of shirts and skirts, finally reaching a block of transactions from a website called "Amazon."

"Ah hah!" Robin exclaimed as he found out where the purchases were from, but then he was suddenly very confused.

Books? And there all...

Almost on cue, Raven entered the room, looking refreshed from a day alone to read and meditate. She saw the others crowded by the couch, the screen, then Robin's face. It was a face of anger, understanding, and shame all in one. But mostly anger.

For a moment they all remained still.

"...Raven?" Robin said calmly, subduing himself. "Would you care to explain why 50 of the same book is being sent here?"

"I was getting them for… wait, 50?" She responded innocently, which almost shocked Robin.

"Yes! 50! Why!?" Robin was red in the face. Even if you're favorite thing to do is read, who buys 50 of the same book?

"I only wanted five."

"But why do you want five of the same book!?"

"One for each of us."

"Hey Rob." Cyborg spoke up, "check the screen."

Robin turned around and saw what was really on the screen. The book was titled: _The Teen Titans: Jump City's Best and Youngest Heroes_.

"A book about... us?" Robin sat back in the couch.

"No way! Check it out!" Beast Boy was smiling widely.

"Now that's awesome." Cyborg nodded approvingly.

"It's the first one." Raven added, walking down to join them.

"And we are on the cover of the book!" Starfire flew to the screen and pressed her hand on the image.

"Well, surprise." Raven said unemotionally while shaking her hands in an equally unexciting way. "They're for our anniversary in a few days, two years as a group."

"Wow, two years already?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it feels like we only got together yesterday. Crazy." Cyborg replied.

After a silence, Robin spoke up. "Hey guys? I'm… sorry for throwing you all under the bus like that. That was… not cool by me." Robin said to no one and everyone.

"Don't worry Rob, I'm used to bein' right." Cyborg joked as he accepted Robin's apology.

"You'll still have to fix that error with the books, though." Raven reminded.

"Or, we could sign them and sell them for more?" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, forcing Raven to roll her eyes.

Robin sighed, "Maybe later. For now, I think it's my turn for dinner, right?" He smiled and got up to go to the kitchen. They all settled down on the couch as Robin looked on, happy about his friends, his life, everything. It was a long day for him, but he didn't mind. He spent it with someone amazing, and what more could you ask out of a day?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Also, this is my first ever real attempt at not only fanfiction, but writing for an audience in general. I love thinking up of stories set in universes I love, so why not share it? I would love any criticism anyone has on anything, from writing style to character traits. This'll probably just be a one-shot, but I do have more ideas of other stories I wanna write about the Titans. Thanks for reading!


End file.
